Comission: I'll Be There for You
by Rabbit '91
Summary: This is a request for one of my DeviantART watchers. Shadow finally catches a break from G.U.N. and is able to spend time with his girlfriend, Nikki. But a near disaster threatens to ruin it. Rated M for later adult material. Shadow X OC.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

An alarm clock went off early one morning inside a small house. A hand reached out from the covers to turn it off. Then a female hedgehog with midnight blue fur and ruby eyes emerged from the covers. She gave a yawn and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. She glanced at her clock which read 6:30.

'Well, might as get up before I'm late again.' she thought.

The midnight blue hedgehog dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Her name is Nikki the Hedgehog. She lived in the quiet part of town and had a modest job at a local coffee shop. Steam emitted out of the bathroom when the shower was turned off. Nikki stepped out wrapped in a towel and rubbing her quills dry. A few minutes later, she was dressed in her uniform. Nikki went out to her garage and got out her bike. Since the coffee shop was only a few blocks away, there was no need for a car. Her bike was a bright red with a small basket attached to the front. 15 minutes later, she made it to her workplace. And on time that week.

'Yes!' Nikki thought triumphantly. 'I am having a good day!'

And it did turn out to be a good day. She got every order right, her boss didn't chew her out over stupid stuff like her uniform being all wrong and the shop wasn't too crowded. Still, by the time the day was nearly over. Nikki was exhausted. Unfortunately, her shift wouldn't be over until closing time. Nikki couldn't believe how many people came to the shop in the evening. A lot of people must work at night time because evenings sometimes were almost as hectic as mornings.

Finally, it was time to punch out. The only people left in the shop were Nikki and a few other employees.

"Bye, Sam!" the midnight blue hedgehog called out to her co-worker.

"Bye, Nikki! Have a safe trip home!" he replied back.

Nikki went out to the parking lot and over to the bike lot where her bike was kept. Then she unlocked her bike lock and went cycling home. Thank goodness she had a flashlight perched atop her handle bars because the city did not have street lights for suburban neighborhood areas. The mayor's office decreed that while they were essential for street traffic, they disturbed the night sky in suburban areas. Nikki thought that was ridiculous. In her opinion, it was a good way to cause an accident. When she reached her tiny house, she noticed something was a little amiss. Someone had parked their motorcycle in front of her home. Upon closer inspection, Nikki instantly recognized it.

'Oh my God. He's here!' she thought giddily.

The female hedgehog rushed to her front door and was struck to find it unlocked. Inside was dark and quiet. Nikki cautiously but curiously poked her head through the front door.

"...Shadow?" she quietly called out.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd return home."

Nikki's ears perked up when she heard that voice. A light flicked on and she saw Shadow the Hedgehog sitting on her couch with a patient expression on his face. Nikki's own expression became even more giddy and excited. She ran over to him and squeezed him in a bear hug.

"I'm so happy to see you!" the navy hedgehog squealed.

Shadow simply smiled and gently rubbed the top of her head.

"So, are you back from G.U.N?" Nikki asked.

"For the most part." the ebony hedgehog replied.

Nikki made a little frown. For months and months, Shadow had been away at Station Square being a special agent for G.U.N. She missed him while he was out doing dangerous missions and practically globetrotting on a daily basis. But seeing him a few times a month was better than not seeing him at all.

"So...how long will you be staying this time?" Nikki cautiously asked.

"About a month." Shadow murmured as he nuzzled and nipped at her neck.

Nikki's smile got a little bigger. At least this time it was longer. The last few times it was only for a few days or a single week.

"Great!" the navy female exclaimed. "Um, if I had known you were gonna be here, I'd be more prepared."

"Never you mind about that." Shadow told her. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Um...well, I had some fast food about an hour ago."

The midnight clad male frowned.

"That's very unhealthy, Nichole." he murmured sternly.

"I know, but I didn't have time for a proper supper." Nikki said with a sweat drop forming on the side of her head. "And besides, I'm a little too tired to eat right now anyway."

There was a pause.

"Well, in that case..." Shadow whispered.

Then he suddenly scooped up the midnight blue hedgehog-who let out a startled squeak-and carried her all the way to her room. Once inside, Shadow put her down.

"Do you need a minute to yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah." Nikki responded with a nervous grin and slight blush.

She ventured into her small walk-in closet and shortly came back out clad in PJ's. Next, she went to her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Finally, Nikki rejoined Shadow in her bed room. Shadow approached the navy female and scooped her up again, gently placing her on her bed. Nikki promptly snuggled up to him, nuzzling his snow splashed chest. Shadow in turn, carefully stroked her long dark quills.

"Do you have to go to your workplace tomorrow?" he quietly asked.

"Mmm..no." Nikki sleepily replied. "I have tomorrow off."

"Excellent."

Nikki gave a warm smile and held Shadow like an enlarged teddy bear. He gently nuzzled at her neck as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

The next morning, Nikki woke up to Shadow lightly rubbing her back. She let out a light moan and nuzzled his white snowy tuft of fur. A gentle peck was placed upon her head, making a blush appear on her muzzle. Nikki's bright ruby eyes batted slowly open.

"Good morning my midnight flower." Shadow quietly greeted.

"Morning." Nikki cheerfully greeted back.

The pair then embraced each other in a passionate lip lock. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and made the embrace deeper. She rested her head under his chin when they broke apart.

"So then." the ebony hedgehog began. "What shall we do today?"

"Hmm. There's a nice little park that the city built recently that I'd like to explore." Nikki murmured.

Shadow gave a little head nod as he took her hand and started kissing it. Nikki began purring lightly and gave him a nuzzle.

XXXXXXX

As soon as they got out of bed to start their day, the pair had a pleasant breakfast together, and went out. The weather outdoors was absolutely lovely. Sunny with a slight breeze so it wouldn't be too hot, and there not a cloud in the sky.

The park they went to was nice and quiet. It was an oriental themed park with little red bridged along the path way and a small brook with koi fish of every color and size swimming inside. Nikki hadn't felt as happy, content, and complete in the past as she was now. And the really best part was that Shadow was with her, and for a whole month.

'I'm in heaven.' she thought.

After spending a great deal of time at the new park, the pair took a detour into town where they came to a much larger park. It was a bit busier than the other but not enough to disturb the harmonious atmosphere Shadow and Nikki were in. Nikki then spotted a hot dog vender and went over to it to purchase a hot dog. Shadow sort of gave her the Evil Eye because he would prefer that she eat something a little more healthier and substantial for lunch, but Nikki sure didn't mind. She especially loved the sauerkraut.

Then, Shadow's cell phone rang out. After reading the caller I.D. his blood-red eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" the midnight hedgehog said into his phone. There was a short silence while Nikki curiously watched him. "I see. Be there in an hour."

He closed his phone and took out a cyan chaos emerald. Nikki then made a frown.

"You have to go?" she deduced.

"Regretfully yes." Shadow replied. "But not for too long. I'll be home this evening, alright?"

"Okay." the navy blue female muttered, her head hanging in disappointment.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"When I get back, I'll have some _special_ news for you." he whispered to her.

"Okay." Nikki replied again.

Shadow then took the emerald and shouted out his trade mark phrase.

"CHAOS, CONTROLL!"

And in a flash of blue light, he was gone.

XXXXXXX

Nikki spent the rest of the afternoon by herself. She walked back to her house and flicked on a few lights. Then she went to her room and flopped onto her bed with a groan. Nikki was a bit disappointed that shadow had to do yet another errand for G.U.N. How the heck was she supposed to have a perfectly romantic life with them calling him away all the time?! But then, not much could be said about her because she had a job to do too. On the flipside however she only had to work at least 12 hours a day for 4 days a week. Plus Nikki didn't have to be gone for long periods of time. The navy female let out heaving sigh.

'At least he's going give me his _special_ news when he gets back.' she thought.

Thinking deeply about what sort of 'special' news might be Nikki fell sound asleep on her bed. Unbeknownst to her, an electric circuit inside the wall was becoming overload. The insulation got loose and stuck out from its base and rubbed against a live wire. Finally, there was a spark at the plug-in outlet. Nikki was so sound asleep, that she didn't even hear it. Flames emerged from the outlet and quickly spread.

xxxxxxx

Shadow chaos controlled into Nikki's neighborhood and immediately sensed something wasn't right at all. There was a scent of something burning in the air, and it was nearby. He walked further in the direction of his lover's home. When he got there, his blood-red orbs widened in horror. Nikki's house was nearly engulfed in flames.

'Nichole...no!'

Without a second thought, he busted down the front door of the house and frantically searched for her.

Meanwhile, Nikki was disturbed from her slumber when her smoke detectors went off and as thick clouds of smoke filled the air, making her cough. She sleepily rubbed her eyes open in a confused state,

"Wha...what the..?"

To her shock and terror, the navy female was surrounded by roaring flames. Letting out another cough, she tried to leave her room but was trapped by the fire as it got larger and more deadly.

'I...I can't get out.' Nikki thought desperately. 'What do I do?!'

Then she heard something burst open.

"Nichole?! Nichole, can you hear me?! Nichole!"

It was Shadow's voice.

"S-shadow help!" Nikki called out weakly.

The crimson splashed hedgehog darted out into her room, dodging the flames. He snatched Nikki from her bed and teleport outside. After being set gently down on the side walk, Nikki let out a few harsh coughs. Shadow patted her back and checked her for injuries.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes." Nikki rasped. "I-I think so."

Then both their ears twitched so sound of sirens. A fire truck and ambulance were rushing up the road towards them. Nikki clung to Shadow as the sirens got louder and louder.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Firefighters were able to put out the fire in Nikki's house. Unfortunately it left it virtually unlivable. The medics that came in the Ambulance were able to treat Nikki for smoke inhalation and slight burns on her body. Shadow never left her side since he dragged her out of the house. Nikki was devastated that her house was almost burned down, practically leaving her homeless.

'Great. What the heck am I gonna do now?' she thought. 'I don't nearly have enough money to get another place.'

The Firefighters then told Shadow that the determined cause of the blaze was an electrical spark and overload. After the situation was contained and taken care of, they sealed off the area in case of possible hot spots and flares. Nikki was discharged by the medics. The navy hedgehog was really upset at losing her home.

"Well, I guess now we're gonna have to stay at a hotel room tonight." she muttered. Then tears started leaking out of her ruby eyes. "Oh Shadow, what on earth am I gonna do?"

Shadow went over to her and gently rubbed her head.

"You won't be staying at such a place tonight." he told her. "You're going to be staying with _me_."

Nikki gave a confused expression. A few minutes later, he carried her to his motorcycle and off they went. Nikki clung to him as if she were afraid to let go. She almost got into a real trouble back there. She wondered where it was that Shadow was taking her. The midnight blue hedgehog almost fell asleep from exhaustion but the only thing keeping her awake was the vibration and roaring sound of Shadow's motorcycle. Finally, they came to a stop, which caught her full attention. She tiredly looked up and saw that her lover brought her to a lonely two-story house with fresh looking white paint and lively green vines creeping up the exterior walls. It was kinda pretty. Like a Greek house.

"Shadow." Nikki tiredly called out. "What's this?"

"This is your new home." Shadow replied.

Nikki blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" she sputtered.

"I was able to acquire a residence in this town." the midnight clad male explained. "That's what I was going to tell you."

"You were going to ask me to move in with you?"

"Yes. I wasn't going to have you live in that tiny house any longer. Of course, I wish things would have turned out in a non-disastrous way."

Nikki was a bit shocked. She lowered her head as her face went red from blushing. They went inside and Shadow flipped on a few lights. He carried Nikki upstairs into the master bedroom. There Nikki got out of her partly charred clothes and borrowed one of Shadow's T-shirts to use as PJs. Nikki was exhausted. She ready to konk out. Shadow, after securing the house, joined her on the bed.

"When the Fire Department gives the all clear on your house, I'll go and retrieve what's left of your things." the ebony hedgehog told his lover.

"Okay." Nikki tiredly replied. "Thank you so much Shadow."

"You're welcome, my midnight flower."

Nikki let out a deep sigh while resting her head on a pillow. She was looking forward to a good night's sleep. But her crimson splashed lover had other ideas. He crawled on top of her and began tenderly nuzzling her neck. His hands traveled up her shirt and roamed freely. Nikki let out a little moan and blushed as she slightly opened her eyes.

"Can't this wait until morning?" the midnight blue hedgehog sleepily asked. "I'm kinda tired."

Shadow responded with a deep purr and nuzzled through her long quills, while slightly pinning her to the bed. Nikki let out another contented sigh.

"I guess not." she murmured.

Shadow then met her lips and they shared an embrace. Despite being very tired, Nikki joined in enthusiastically. She pulled her dark lover closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. After pulling away from their lip-lock, he went for the cleft of her neck, planting vampire kisses there before he bit her to mark his territory.

"Ohhh..." Nikki softly cried out as she felt Shadow's fangs in her fur and skin.

Next, her lover lifted away the shirt he lent her leaving her almost bare, save for her underpants. Shadow toured Nikki's bosom and abdomen with licks and gentle nips. Even though he'd always been gentle with her, he was extra gentle this time because of her slight burns. Nikki continued to lightly moan out and squeak at Shadow's touches. Then he slowly slid off her boy shorts underwear, making her face flush a deeper scarlet. The pair shared another lip lock before the ebony male entered her. Nikki let out a gasp when he did so, but it was muffled as he still had her in lip lock.

They began to perform their courtship dance, slowly grinding into each other's forms. Little beads and droplets of sweat formed on their faces. Finally, they came together, with Shadow letting out a soft growl while Nikki let out a sigh. Now she was totally exhausted and slipped into slumber while Shadow started to groom her long quills.

"I love you, my little midnight flower." he whispered. "I'll always be there for you."

Nikki made a faint smile and fell fast asleep in Shadow's arms.

=THE END=


End file.
